


diamonds in the sky

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, Stars, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: leah and angela go stargazing





	diamonds in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

leah rode up to angela's house, stopping her motorcycle at the end of the driveway. she set up the kickstand so the bike wouldn't fall over, and set her helmet on the seat. as she started up the driveway, the front door opened. 

"hey leah!" angela called from the doorway. she was wearing a black dress with pink flowers, and was standing barefoot.

"hey, babe," leah called, quickly walking up the driveway and bounding up the stairs. when she reached the doorway, she wrapped her arm around angela's waist and kissed her in greeting. "you almost ready to go?" she asked, keeping her arm around angela's waist. 

"almost, yeah! i just gotta finish my makeup and grab a pair of shoes. come on in," angela said, stepping aside to let leah into the house. she entered, followed by angela who closed the door behind them. "do you need anything? water? something to eat?" angela asked, heading towards the kitchen. she was always sure to check if leah needed something to eat or drink; running around as a wolf all the time kept her busy and hungry.

"i'll just grab myself some water if you don't mind. now go! finish getting ready," leah said, taking angela's hand to pull her away from the kitchen and towards the stairs. 

"yes, love. i'll be right down," angela said as she darted up the stairs. leah walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and filled it up at the sink. she took a sip as she headed upstairs to check on angela; she loved watching her get ready to go out.

angela's door was open. leah walked in and saw angela applying pink lipstick that matched the flowers on her dress. "mind if i hang out in here?" she asked, going to sit at the chair near angela's vanity. leah had moved the chair there the first time she watched angela do her makeup, and it hadn't moved since.

"you are always welcome anywhere i am," angela said with a smile as she put the cap on her lipstick. she brushed her hair again, making sure it was free of tangles. after quickly examing her face in the mirror, she applied another layer of mascara. "how was your day?" she asked as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black flats. 

"it was good," leah said. "i did an early patrol with seth; didn't run into anything, but did have some fun racing with him. made it out pretty far before jake called us back in. then took a nap, of course." 

"of course. after patrol naps are the best," angela said, pulling on her shoes and standing up.

"that they are," leah said as she stood up.

"let's go! ready?" angela said as she grabbed her purse off of the hook by her door. 

"always," leah said as they left the room, headed down the stairs, and out the front door. once they were outside, leah took angela's hand as she locked the house; her parents wouldn't be back with her brothers for another hour, at least.

"so where are we going? and how are we getting there?" angela asked, swinging their linked hands back and forth.

"unless you want to hop on the back of my bike, you should probably drive," leah said, nodding towards the motorcycle still propped up at the end of the driveway.

"sounds good. hop on it," angela said, walking to the car and opening the passenger side for leah. she sat down and tossed her backpack into the backseat, smiling as angela got into the driver's side, started the car, and backed out of the driveway.

"so where are we going?" angela asked again.

"up to the reservation. to the beach," leah explained, and angela began driving. she had driven to the reservation so many times, she didn't have to ask for directions. 

"i could've just picked you up at your house, you know," angela said with a roll of her eyes.

"yeah, but then i wouldn't have seen you as soon," leah said, laughing as she took angela's right hand; her left hand was controlling the wheel. 

"fair enough," angela said, pulling up to a stoplight and quickly turning to smile at her girlfriend.

angela continued driving to the beach; it was a short drive from her house. after she parked, they both climbed out of the car. leah grabbed her backpack form the backseat and put in on. angela locked the car and placed the keys in her purse, then walked around the car to meet leah. she took her hand and they began walking onto the beach.

"isn't it a little late for a beach date?" angela asked. the sun was just beginning to set, and it was getting colder. 

"not if you plan to go stargazing," leah said, pointing up to the sky where the stars were just beginning to appear. they walked onto the beach, and leah stopped them once they were a few steps from the water, far enough away so the waves wouldn't get them wet. "and don't worry. i'll keep you warm," she said with a smile. 

leah set down her backpack and pulled out a blanket, laying it on the sand in front of the two women. angela walked to the front of the blanket to help smooth it down as leah reached into her backpack, pulling out a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a couple of mismatched tupperware containers that held chips, crackers, cheese, and pretzels. she set all the items on the blanket and sat; angela soon joined her.

"how fancy," she said, laughing as she helped leah open the containers of food.

"i thought you'd like it," leah said, giving angela a quick kiss and then popping the cork on the wine bottle. she poured herself and angela each a glass. they clinked glasses and then each took a sip, and starting eating the snacks leah had brought.

after they had each drank a few glasses and had their fill of the snacks. leah re-corked the wine bottle so it wouldn't spill, and they both laid down on the blanket. angela adjusted herself so her head was resting on leah's chest, and leah wrapped her arms around angela. they both looked up, admiring the sky.

"i forgot how pretty the stars could be out here," angela said, admiring. leah smiled.

"yeah, it's the best part of living by the beach, getting to see the stars," she said, looking for patterns in the sky. "at least, when there are no clouds," she added, laughing.

"the one problem with forks," angela added, laughing with leah.

"yeah, but it has its perks," leah said, tilting her head to smile at angela. she smiled and curled herself closer into leah's body. "do you see any constellations?" leah asked, looking back at the sky. 

"well, ursa major is up there," she explained, pointing at a corner of the sky. "it's the one that's kind of shaped like a bear."

"i can see the big dipper," leah said, looking where angela was pointing.

"that's part of it!" angela said, tracing the shape of the bear with her finger.

"now i can see it," leah said. "the little dipper is right near it, right?" leah asked, pointing up at a cluster of stars next to the one angela had pointed out.

"yes! formally falled ursa minor," angela explained, looking at the sky.

"what's the strip of stars between them? is that anything?" leah asked.

"yes! that's part of the dragon constellation, draco," angela began explaining. "that's part of the tail, and it continues up in that direction," she continued, tracing the body with her finger. leah followed with her eyes. "the head is that trapezoid grouping of stars," angela finished. she took leah's hand and moved it to point at the head.

"that's so cool," leah said, dropping their hands and giving angela's a squeeze. "you're so smart.

"thanks, love," angela murmured, grinning. the two lapsed into silence as they looked at the sky, simply admiring the stars. as they looked, suddenly a shooting star flashed across the sky.

"look! a shooting star!" angela cried, bolting upright. "make a wish," she said, looking back at leah and smiling. leah sat up and put her arm around angela's shoulders.

"i already have everything i ever want," leah said, looking directly into angela's eyes. she blushed, and leah leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
